<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>性欲倒错 by yuxin_z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241450">性欲倒错</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxin_z/pseuds/yuxin_z'>yuxin_z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxin_z/pseuds/yuxin_z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>成人片大佬邓布利多<br/>pornstar阿不思<br/>即将成为pornstar的盖勒特<br/>ooc预警<br/>下章才会有车</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>成人片大佬邓布利多<br/>pornstar阿不思<br/>即将成为pornstar的盖勒特<br/>ooc预警<br/>下章才会有车</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>邓布利多坐在办公室里的宽大座椅上，百无聊赖地打开电脑里的文件夹，随便点开一个，屏幕上晃动着一个白皙纤瘦的红发身影，在前后两个健壮男人的撞击下发出娇媚的呻吟。即使是见惯了这样场面的邓布利多也听得小腹发紧，忍不住在椅子里难耐的蹭了蹭身子。</p><p>就在这时，门外有人轻轻敲门：“先生，盖勒特先生到了。”</p><p>邓布利多暂停了视频，深吸一口气，看着镜子里自己脸上的潮红退去，声线恢复到了一贯的冷静克制，才往嘴里塞了一颗柠檬糖，沉声说：“请他进来。”</p><p>办公室走进了一个金发的年轻男人，看起来不过二十五六岁，兼具男孩的活力和成年男人的成熟性感，精心管理的身材精瘦却不乏肌肉感，举手投足透着恰到好处的自信。总之，这是一个让邓布利多眼前一亮的男人。</p><p>“请坐，盖勒特先生，来一杯蜂蜜红茶吧？”<br/>“谢谢，您太客气了。”</p><p>两人在沙发里面对面坐下，邓布利多的柠檬糖在精致的右脸颊形成一个小小的鼓包，他用明亮的蓝眼睛认真地大打量了一下盖勒特，盖勒特也专注地看着他。“盖勒特先生，既然是主动向我来求职，想必您一定已经很了解我是做什么的。”<br/>“当然，您是全国最大的原创成人片网站doubledamn的幕后老板，而我来通过面试向您谋一个演员的职位。”<br/>“很好，那我们就可以开门见山的谈一谈了。说实话，本来我没有必要去亲自处理招新演员的这种小事，但这次情况特殊，您也可以想见这次面试对你我双方的意义。”<br/>“那么您认为我如何呢？”<br/>“我不得不说您给我的第一印象很不错，但我们需要下一步的测试，不用担心，只是一点实用的小测试，请跟我来。”</p><p>邓布利多领着盖勒特进了另一个房间，里面有舒适的沙发，正对着一间用单向玻璃隔开的卧室，宽大的床上一丝不挂的，正是之前视频里那个红发男孩。<br/>“看见那个红头发的了吗，过去，当着我的面，上了他。”邓布利多微笑着又往嘴里塞了一颗柠檬糖，“表现的让我满意，你明天就可以来上班了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1000+车<br/>18r<br/>口交，详细描写</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“您确定？”<br/>“是的，我会坐在这里看着，那边也会有摄像机录像。这就是刚刚提到的pornstar，他叫阿不思，想必你看过一些他的视频。不用紧张，你想怎么做就怎么做。”邓布利多安抚的拍了拍年轻人的肩，“你的简历上说你经验丰富，请表现一下。”邓布利多在沙发上舒服地坐下，丢给盖勒特一盒避孕套。“这个戴上。”<br/>盖勒特走近玻璃房间，推门时回过头，“我可以冒昧地问您一句——您是在哪儿认识他的？”<br/>“阿不思吗？两年前我在英国一家地下小酒吧里碰到了他，喝的人事不省，被几个小混混注射了点毒品轮奸。我看他还不错，带他到美国，给了他这份工作……不过我只知道他叫阿不思……你也是从欧洲来的，之前认识他？”<br/>“不，不认识。”</p><p>终于他站在大床前，深吸一口气，看着床上的阿不思。他皮肤苍白的惊人，身材纤瘦，盖勒特一眼就能判断出这是由于吸毒过量所致。此刻阿不思刚刚过完了毒瘾，正陷入幻觉的极乐世界，眼神迷离地看着床前的盖勒特，似乎是透过一团雾。他充满诱惑的舔了舔嘴唇，在床上跪着膝行至盖勒特面前，金发男人解开了自己的皮带，扑面而来的男性下体气味刺激得他深吸一口气，条件反射般的爬下床，在床一侧已经准备好的地毯上跪下，等到盖勒特坐到他面前，阿不思立刻迫不及待地把上半身挤进盖勒特的双腿间，握住他已经勃起的性器开始低头吮吸。他舔的很投入很卖力，双颊凹陷，睫毛低垂，红唇张到最大，每一次都让硕大的龟头直抵他的喉咙。安静的房间里，黏腻的水声不绝于耳。盖勒特感觉到阿不思灵巧的舌头正在他的青筋暴起的柱身画圈。他一边机械地抚摸着他的红色长发一边后知后觉地意识到，阿不思已经这样做过成百上千次了。不知道为什么，一想起玻璃那一侧正在观看的邓布利多，就让他感到一阵说不出来的烦躁。他低头看着阿不思纤细的脖颈上精巧的喉结上下滚动，咽下两人的体液，努力的将他吞的更深。他陷在阿不思长发里的手突然使上了力，阿不思的脸被用力地按向他的髋部，一瞬间粗大的性器撑开了喉咙，龟头直接在嫩肉摩擦，强烈的窒息感让阿不思发出了不满的呜咽声。他此刻只想赶紧射出来，结束这一场表演般的性事。阿不思这样的漂亮男孩含着粗大的性器的样子只是观众看起来刺激，却无法让盖勒特真正兴奋。他拽着手中的长发将性器从阿不思的嘴里拔出来，由于吸得太紧，毫无预兆的抽离发出了“啵”的一声，听起来无比情色。他低头看着略有红肿的嘴角和性器之间拉出银丝，顺手抹去，拍了拍身边的大床，示意男孩上来。</p><p>阿不思很乖的爬上床仰面躺下，立刻被握住纤细的脚踝分开了双腿，对着单向玻璃的方向。盖勒特不用试就知道阿不思的后穴已经被充分润滑扩张过，但他不愿意去想是谁做的。他看过一些阿不思的视频，知道自己此刻应该去舔舐男孩光滑的小腹和起伏的娇嫩的胸口，应该奖励他几个温柔的湿漉漉的吻，再发出缠绵的水声。可是他没有这么做，他只是慢慢地将自己粗大的性器捅进了阿不思圆润的屁股，又深又慢地贯穿了他。男孩在突如其来的入侵下拱起了腰，发出一声介乎痛苦与欢愉之间的呻吟。他很快适应了盖勒特加快速度的撞击，在每一下加重力度的顶入中破碎地喘气。性的快感逐渐增强了毒品带来的幻觉，阿不思将眯起的眼睛微微睁开，看着金发反射的耀眼的光，突然——<br/>“盖勒特……”<br/>压在他身上的盖勒特停止了动作，看着他深蓝的眼睛，那里正闪着明亮的泪光——<br/>“盖勒特。”</p><p>只是一瞬间，阿不思的蓝眼睛上又蒙起了淡淡的雾气，只有一滴划下脸颊的泪水证明这不是幻觉。<br/>而盖勒特低下身，近乎疯狂地吻上了阿不思玫瑰色的双唇。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>所以盖勒特和阿不思之前有过一些纠葛，他说不认识是骗邓布利多的。具体内幕会在下两章提到。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>